Grey Wolf Rescue!
by SilverNight Dragon
Summary: A Lycan kidnaps Ash as sacrifice for his pack on Blood moon! Will Pikachu be able to rescue Ash before he falls into their hungry jaws? Or will the Lycan be able to choose between Honor and Friendship? (I'm new here and this is my first story- DO review!)
1. Phase one - new moon

** PHASE ONE: New Moon  
><span>**

_A __**werewolf**__, also known as a __**lycanthrope**__ (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and __ἄ__νθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), __is a hominid with the ability to __shape shift__ into a __wolf__ and a __therianthropic__hybrid__ wolf-like creature ( during full moons), either purposely __or after being placed under a __curse__ or affliction (e.g. via a bite from another werewolf) or by hereditary ( parents, one or both, are werewolves)_

The north wind rustled the green grass in the fields. They bent and swayed like the waves in a calm ocean. It was a full moon night; the moonlight bathed the tall trees in an iridescent silver glow. The night sky was filled with stars, clear was the sky, the white streak of the Milky Way flowing across it like a mighty river of the purest cream. The stars shone like jewels in the heaven's bosom. The night was so enchanting, that Pikachu couldn't help, but gaze at in awe and wonder….

Pikachu was stargazing while his beloved trainer, Ash Ketchum, was enjoying a peaceful slumber. They were in the middle of a forest known as the Hamadryus Sanctum forest (which means the wood nymph's sacred sanctuary). He slept in his bright red camp bed next to some huge boulders and rocks which looked like rubble from some ancient structure. Before them the river Helica – the gift of the sun-god Helios ran, its water shining brightly as the sun himself in the dim light. Pikachu thought that he was the luckiest Pokémon in the world to have such a loving owner and excellent friends. It looked as though nothing could go wrong on this wonderful night.

Just then out of the dark forest behind them, a bloodcurdling howl rang out into the fields nearby. A startled Pikachu rushed into the field near the river, slightly bewildered about the howl but more concerned about the producer of the howl and, since it sounded strictly desperate and boldly masculine, His situation. unsuccessful, Pikachu returned but there he saw...NO ASH, NO POKEMON, and JUST HIS CAP LYING IN THE PATH LEADING TO THE FOREST!

Pikachu ran and picked up the cap, shivering in pure stress and fear. A couple of heartbeats missed their rhythm. He wondered," Where is he? Has he gone for drinking water or ... has he ABANDONED ME?" He held the cap close to his little chest against which his tiny heart thumped, his tears, hot and stinging wetted the Earth below him. Heartbroken and Destroyed by the sense of betrayal and desertion.

But then he noticed footprints of some big animal followed by tracks of dragging. He realised, those weren't any ordinary animals', but LYCAN FOOTPRINTS!

Pikachu's brain immediately snapped into conclusion,"MY MASTER WAS KIDNAPPED BY A WEREWOLF!" Now what?

Pikachu put on Ash's cap, electric sparks cracking from his cheeks,"Ash, here I come, Beware WOLF!"

He uses Thundershock

"PIKKKKAAAAAAACCHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!"

Meanwhile, the werewolf was walking through the forest. His paws made no sound , he walked stealthily like a panther returning from an ambush , careful not to wake the neighbours. He was in his half morph; his limbs were covered with thick grey blue roan fur, two ears pricked on top of his golden mane , surveying for any signs of danger. A long greyish blue bushy tail swayed behind him.

Guilt was pulsing through his nerves whenever he felt the earthling ( human being) struggle in his arms. This young wolf had to establish himself in the pack of his father's ally, since he was assigned by his father's friend to bring a young human to the pack as tribute (as to train him to hunt and fulfil his pack's needs); for his father wanted to see his son lead his pack one day.

Suddenly ,he heard the distant bells chiming. He ran amidst the foliage and saw a clock tower far away. The clock had just chimed 10 PM. He thought,"Oh god , It's ten already?, got to hurry now!" .

But then he felt something holding him back,"But the more I hurry..." he looked down at the red bag he held in his hands , from inside which a voice could be heard ," LEMME GO! " " ..the less time he has to live "." But the pack is hungry and I can't let them to starve..." " But it's wrong to kill a fellow human! "

The wolf looked at the moon hidden behind a cloud " What Should I do?"

-**END OF PHASE ONE****-**-


	2. Phase two - waxing semicresent

**Me:****(****_gliding and landing gracefully_****) Sorry for the late appearance, Welcome to my first story!**

**Celebi****: (****_appearing from a flower, the flower slips back_****) and I'm here for doing intros all along the story!**

**Me****: Tell 'em all about it! **

**Celebi****: This is a 100 percent I-SAW-WITH-MY-OWN-EYES story as seen by Silvery and me!**

**Me****: I apologize for being late in publishing this chapter and I also apologize in advance because I will be late in publishing the next chapter. **

**Celebi:****(****_smiling ear to ear angelically_****) but people and Pokémon say, "All good comes to those who wait"! 'And all the info in this is from Wikipedia and from ****Celebi's and Silvy's**** Encyclopedia!**

**Me****: so until next time, keep reviewing and keep reading! Enjoy! and a Very Merry Christmas to one and all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phase Two: Waning semicresent<p>

_-The beliefs classed together under lycanthropy are far from uniform, and the term is somewhat capriciously applied. The transformation may be temporary or permanent; the were-animal may be the man himself metamorphosed; may be his __double__whose activity leaves the real man to all appearance unchanged; may be his __soul__, which goes forth seeking whom it may devour, leaving its body in a __state of trance__; or it may be no more than the messenger of the human being, a real animal or a __familiar spirit__, whose intimate connection with its owner is shown by the fact that any injury to it is believed, by a phenomenon known as repercussion, to cause a corresponding injury to the human being.-_

* * *

><p>"What was that sound?" Pikachu wondered as he walked through the sanctum. Though it was a sanctuary, many dark creatures still lurked the depths of the forest and as unpredictable they were, Pikachu was alone, naïve and terrified. There's a limit to the fear that a young pikachu could handle especially in the situation he was in now, with his beloved trainer kidnapped by a terrible beast like a werewolf! The forest was filled with an eerie silence, too silent to be safe<p>

And the full moon had just disappeared into a cloud, leaving the trees covered with a dim glow.

All of a sudden, there was movement in a bush nearby, the leaves rustled heavily due to the motion. A terrified Pikachu turned to face the bush to see what it was, "Who's th...there?"

The reply was a moan, followed by a violent shaking of leaves. A shadowy figure appeared through the foliage, its coal red eyes focused on the petrified Pikachu. When it stepped out, a familiar voice came from the creature's mouth," Don't be afraid, Pikachu, It's just me!"

"Bulbasaur, you?"

"Yup!"

"What ... How did you end up here?"

The leafy pokémon shook a few leaves off its back and said with watery eyes, "I fell out of my pokéball! When I turned around, I didn't see Ash! This forest is totally creepy and dark, Pikachu! And where is Ash? I'm totally freaked out buddy!"

Pikachu didn't know how to tell it, sometimes , the truth can be ugly, but not telling can turn it from bad to worse , so he held his breath , lowered his head mournfully with the cap covering his eyes and spoke, "Bulby , our master was …KIDNAPPED BY A LYCAN!"

Anger blinded the Bulbasaur, he turned around and with all his power, made huge Venus flytraps erupted into existence, they mercilessly snapped the air and at anything moving, he roared "WHAT!"

"Yeah, Bulby! It's true, but it's up to us to save him Bulby, so let's not waste time being angry!" Pikachu's voice had a soothing and energizing effect on Bulbasaur, who energetically agreed,"Yeah, Pikachu let's do this! **The Grey Wolf Rescue** by the Red division of Red Dungeon Rescue Team!"

The friends set out for their risky yet adventurous journey to find their beloved master!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other hand, deep in the forest, our wolf was taking rest in a clearing, though he knew that his journey was not yet over. He, a young Lycan torn between Glory and Righteousness, was brooding over his predicament. Right now, he was between Scylla and Charybdis , the Devil and The Deep blue sea.<p>

That is, if he gave the boy over to his pack, guilt would pervade his mind and would make him drown himself in the Deep Blue Sea. Or if he refused, he, would get kicked out his pack and would have to face his father and his paternal uncle (who is his father's younger brother and the Alpha of the pack to whom he should hand the prey over) who would turn from Saint to Sinner, Angelic to Diabolic, Docile to ferocious, From Santa Claus to Genghis Khan, from Abraham Lincoln to Adolf Hitler, Charmander to Charizard Y, from Leader of the Pack cum Father to the Wolverine, From God to Satan. Wolf fathers have been known for notoriously killing their children.

He threw the hood of his cloak back, his enchanting golden locks ruffling in the night breeze. His handsome face was strewn with doubt, guilt and desperation, his beautiful ruby red eyes bright but shadowed with thoughts. He raised his face to the skies and closed his eyes and then, prayed,

" _Oh Suicune, Heavenly Wind of the North, you've helped through the darkest of times , but right now, I don't know what to do , should I risk my status just for a little child , like my mind says or should I listen to my heart, to protect him no matter what, please Suicune , help me!"_

His ears pricked, he turned around to check where the sound came from. He eyed his surroundings suspiciously and at last, concluded that it came from the ONLY possible source, the red sleeping bag lying directly behind containing the pack's dinner.

"Did you say something, kid? "

"Yeah! Can we talk? It's urgent!"

"Then shut up!"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ash howled; the noise scared nothing but a bunch of pidoves and pidgeys nearby. The wolf was terrified because he was meant to stalk the prey silently and the scream would have probably revealed his position to rivals, predators or elders. The wolf turned from offensive to defensive.

"You better shut up!"

"I want to talk to you! I told you, IT'S URGENT!"

"All right, start talking."

"I'm thirsty, so can you get me some water, San?"

The wolf's pupils widened with surprise. No human child had used the term 'San' (meaning elder brother and as a sign of respect in Jap) for him. He never expected anyone to call him this, forget respect, no one even noticed his existence, till now, except for his childhood human friend, but she's dead now, not dead - killed by him during his full moon-morph. Ever since, the wolf didn't trust anyone human and not even himself , because he knew that he was a monster , a monster who couldn't even differentiate between Angels and Demons , she loved him more than anyone but this stygian brute (or so he called himself) tore her into pieces.

The wolf's eyes were misty with his unfortunate memories of friendship. But he soon recovered and stood up, "I'm going to get some water, so I'm leaving you alone here, will you be fine?" When an affirmative reply came, he trotted off to the nearest tributary to fetch some water.

Shiro never knew that one day, he would have to hunt and stalk humans, until now. He knew that werewolves do not hunt humans unless and until absolutely necessary. But did not understand why this time, when the fields and glades flourish with deerlings, sawsbucks, taurii and ponytas. He felt something towards Ash right now, something he had felt many times before, with Kaz and the others, and the poor creature he had so mercilessly slaughtered. This feeling, which we call Affection or Friendship, was taking over Shiro's mind, slowly but surely. He felt that Ash would love him, be with him, accompany him, and even follow him to the ends of the Earth.

Love was something Shiro hardly got. A mother's love at a tender age is necessary for all creatures to love, because it's the mother that first teaches the child how to love, and he just lacked that. Shiro never really believed that his mother loved him because if she did, they why did she leave him when he most needed her care and affection? But He never knew that even after everything, his Mother still watched over him all along, her eyes stood sentinel over him, day and night.

-**End of phase 2**-


	3. Phase three - waxing cresent

**Both****: Hey folks we're back!**

**Note (This is a disclaimer cum interview. If any problems arise I'm not responsible.)**

**Me:****Hello and welcome to the one and only POKÉ TALKy ****Programme****! Our guest today is Celebi!**

**Me****: Celebi! Do you think Shiro is an extraterrestrial?**

**Celebi****: (****_looking irritated_****) nay, nay! The kid's a terrestrial, what makes you think so, Dragon?**

**Me****: (****_looking equally irritated_****) because that's what he said to his buddy Kaz! "I'm not an Earthling" it seems!**

**Celebi****: What the….! (****_Bursts _****_into_********_anger_****) IS HE INSANE?**

**Me****: (****_calming down_****) But he's right in a way, Celebi, he's not human. Earthling is the term given to a full human being, and he's just ½ percent human.**

**Celebi****: (****_behaving like a spoilt brat_****) But it gave the audience the wrong impression! It portrayed all humans as pure *****# !^%?8s****! That ****#2&*! **** Lycan is a real #**** &$%5****!**

**(Some people faint in the audience)**

**Me:****(whispers) Dude, this is a family show!**

**Me****: Well, maybe he's just afraid to tell the ****_truth_****. You knew humans, Celebi. They ****_out casted_**** and ****_boycotted_**** creatures that they were afraid of or loathed in the past. That's what they ****_did _****to mutants and lycans in the past. He's just too scared that he may be ****_dealt_**** in the same way! **

**Celebi****: (****_shuddering with horror after imagining scenes of humans skinning and hunting all the creatures they hated_****) Yeah, maybe that is the problem!**

**Me****: If that's the case I would tell him – (****_smiling_****) Welcome to the 22****nd**** century! Now they have changed, Celebi, over the years they have developed love and affection towards all fellow creatures!**

**Celebi****: (****_turning VERY angry with a red face_****) after all, they won't bury him in the church graveyard with a silver cross through his heart! I mean, those humans are just kids, who is he afraid of anyway! Besides if he were an alien, why the HELL is he having a soft corner for Earthlings? Why does he even SAVE Earth, none of the other aliens did that?**

**Me****: So Folks, don't be fooled by those photos of Shiro as a terrible beast. He's not an adult yet so he would have some difficulties morphing during full moon (if you've watched the episode in which this happens closely, you would see that it was a FULL MOON night! Alien beasts don't have full moons; some planets don't even have white and pretty moons like our Satellite!)And By moon I mean ****THE**** SATELLITE OF OUR EARTH, LE LUNE! And the definition given by the Master, he didn't even complete his sentence!**

**Werewolves can also morph both when frustrated or at their will (Jacob in Twilight Saga – another good example. When he gets angry he morphs into a wolf!) And he specified the word RARE, which is totally true, only 10 out of every 10,000 humans is a Lycan (another name for a werewolf, which is now the official name) **

**Celebi****: (****_calming down and smiling_****) Phew! I think that's enough for this chapter, Silvery!**

**Me****: Alright folks! It's time for us to say goodbye!**

**Celebi****: SO until next time,**

**Both****: (**_**007 style**_**) Adios Amigos! And GOOD NIGHT to all!**

**PHASE THREE- WAXING CRESENT**

**-** _Werewolves were said in European folklore to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the __meeting of both eyebrows__at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low-set ears and a swinging stride. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognised by bristles under the tongue. The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though it is most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that it has no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), is often larger, and retains human eyes and voice. According to some Swedish accounts, the werewolf could be distinguished from a regular wolf by the fact that it would run on three legs, stretching the fourth one backwards to look like a tail. After returning to their human forms, werewolves are usually documented as becoming weak, debilitated and undergoing painful nervous depression_.-

It was early spring in the forest; the meadows were covered with blossoms of columbines, foxgloves, dahlias and daisies so were the oaks and ebonies. Through the window of log cabin located right at the point where the forest opened into this pasture, a little boy of age 5 was looking eagerly at a beautifly sucking nectar from a pink lily bloom in a vase kept on the window sill. Shiro (you can guess just how cute he was) watched carefully and with utmost attention when the beautifly turned its head and looked back at him. He was admiring the pretty wings when it suddenly moved aside to share the flower's endless treasure of nectar with a green, red and white patterned vivillion."What are you doing, sweetheart?" Shiro turned smiling cherubically and kissed the cheek of a very beautiful woman with curls of pure gold tumbling down her shoulders , "What is tat, Mother?" he said in the babyish voice pointing at the vivillion sucking the nectar greedily .

"Well, that is a Vivillion, Shiro and it is drinking honey with the Beautifly"

"It's so pretty! Can we go and touch it, Mother?"

Her sapphire eyes shadowed with sadness," I'm afraid Father wouldn't let us go out, dear, he told us to stay inside, remember?"

Shiro insisted and pleaded, "Please, Mother? I want to see that Vavillion!"

His mother hated to see any of her children sad, particularly her youngest son, so she decided to talk to her husband, "All right, let me talk with your father, stay here and be a good boy, Okay? Mother will be back soon!"

She slowly got up and walked out of the living room , seeing her eldest son coming through the doorway , she asked," Where's your father, Haru?"

The youth replied while wiping his long sunny yellow hair , tied into a ponytail with a ribbon, with a towel, sweating thoroughly ,"He's outside, Mother , the oaks are fresh this time , so he decided to chop the one with the claw marks."

"Finally , he decided to stop scaring the travellers, I've been telling him to cut it a long time ago. Haru , can you watch Shiro for a little while?"

The youth stared at his mother as if she had told him to slay a dragon, his eyes staring at hers in disbelief,"Where's Daisuke? Ain't that his job?"

"Shiro's been complaining a lot about THAT brother , so THIS brother needs to look after him until I speak with THAT brother, so go and just don't make him cry! And for GOD'S sake step onto my carpet only after taking a shower, You and you Father both have the habit of making me wash it at least twice a day! "

He grinned and slowly took off to the living room, carefully avoiding the carpet , hoping that his younger brother hadn't mysteriously disappeared fearing his mother and his baby brother wouldn't smother him with unanswerable questions

She walked through the door, a gentle sunshine and the fragrance of fresh lilacs welcomed her. Near their cabin , on the winding slope below them was a small hamlet of similar side the cabin, a tall and tanned man was chopping logs of timber into smaller pieces. His thick white hair was messy and sticking with sawdust and his forehead was dripping with paused to wipe his handsome face with the White T-shirt he was wearing and resumed with chopping.

"Honey, we need to talk!"

"Can't you see , love? Lumberjack at work, do not disturb."

"I'm serious , now!"

"Oh really , right now ? Dear, if it's concerned with Daisuke, You really need to let him be, He's a young lycan, you can't tame them, The young are just wild and hot blooded, they can't help it! And if it's about.."

"Shiro is 5, he knows how to walk, run and was looked over and accepted by the pack, and at this age, he has the curiosity to explore the forest. He's a wolf, a lycan cub and he needs to learn the ways of the forest to survive in here! You need to let me take him outside the boundary fence!"

The man paused again and turned to face his wife, with military graveness in his sea green eyes and spoke,

"You know everything happening in this forest , Love , but still you insist ,why? I got reports from Lucius saying that the Volturi are still hunting the beyond that fence is dangerous even for an adult Lycan. They are too strong for all of us.I would not be able to protect you and our baby against seven to ten adult blood-thirsty are weak, hungry and without proper resources here, no one's gone hunting nearly for a fortnight and all the cubs and residents are starving, as the alpha, it is my duty to protect and preserve the pack, so forget it!"

But she pleaded in a very soft voice," We'll be just near the fence, in the bamboo grove, near the brook. I'm sure you can hear us from there, and it's not daily that I ask to see the woods. Besides, our baby doesn't know what lies beyond the 'Big Wood Wall', there's no harm in just showing him!"

The pack leader had to relent. It was essential for a cub to learn the ways of the forest. So he agreed, but he laid a condition," I need you to be back before sunset!"

She happily agreed and rushed back out with Shiro, who smiled so sweetly at his Father that, he forgot all his worries and sadness. Taking the baby boy in his arms, he nuzzled him and asked playfully, "Does my Baby want to see what's on the other side of the Big Wood Wall, hmm?"

Shiro smiled like the sunshine and replied, "No Father, I want to see the Vavillion!"

"Okay, then have fun, goodbye!"

Shiro gently kissed his father's cheek and said, "I love you, Father! Goodbye!"

He hopped down happily and ran off to catch his mother's flexed hand. She nodded a simple goodbye to her family and trotted off to the fence. The hamlet was more like a camp of soldiers and exiles. But they all smiled warmly at the passing goddess and her child, who returned the gesture.

They reached the gate of the wall, where two tall brown and sturdy centaurs stood clad in full shining armor. Shiro eyes eagerly watched their movements as his mother conversed with them in Latin, a language he could easily understand as it was a mother tongue of all Olympian creatures.

This was the first time he saw a centaur, the woodland beings who are half human half horse. The Vivillion flitted gracefully over the wall and flew towards the brook nearby.

They reluctantly opened the gates and stomped the earth in anticipation, as the mother and her cub stepped out. Shiro smiled and waved goodbye to both the centaurs who smiled in return.

And off they went into the grove.

"Shiro, careful, I can't catch up with you running so fast"

But he wasn't prepared to listen. It was the first time the cub had seen a forest and a grove so he ran and started to explore the brook's banks filled with bamboos and blooms. He occasionally stumbled on tree roots but his shining eyes didn't want him to stop. The brook gently meandered and its water was as clear as crystal. The Vivillion landed on a flower, and tried to suck the nectar; Shiro slowly crept near it and watched. But the Vivillion was late in realizing that the flower was a Floette,

**Poké Situation: **

**Wild FLOETTE APPEARED**

**What should VIVILLION do? – Fight**

**VIVILLION USED GUST**

**_FLOETTE'S HP -19_**

**FLOETTE USED VINE WHIP**

**_VIVILLION's HP -5_**

**VIVILLION USED AERIAL ACE**

**_FLOETTE FAINTS_**

As the victorious Vivillion flew away, Shiro noticed a purple coloured bud nearby and went closer to it, all of a sudden, it bloomed into a Cherrim! Shiro smiled seeing a pretty pokémon and this both mother and Cherrim smiled back.

"What is he, mother?"

"He's a Cherrim, sweetheart. Do you want to play with him?"

"Will he play with me?"

"Sure he will, won't you Cherrim?"

The Cherrim nodded and used Petal dance which made it rain petals on the cub who laughed with delight. Cherrim ran to a cherry tree nearby; his home and then used Vine whip and made something like a swing on the branch of the cherry tree, covered with blossoms. They both enjoyed the swing happily with his mother pushing the swing lovingly. The petals were like confetti and they were happier than ever, filled with sweet bliss.

But that was all going to end...

All of a sudden, someone used Slash and cut the swing. Shiro and Cherrim fell down, while his mother alertly checked for the enemy. But the destruction wasn't over yet, the Slash had cut through the trunk of the huge tree and his mother turned around just in time to see it cracking and ready to fall over. She quickly grabbed her baby and the stunned Cherrim and moved out of the path of the tree. The tree fell and dust and pieces of timber flew everywhere. Tear drops fell down from the Cherrim's eyes, seeing his home destroyed, and Shiro was terrified and was crying bitterly.

His ears pricked. That was his cub crying! They must be in trouble; the Volturi must have found them! His paternal instincts were pumping to go and help them, to protect and destroy the enemy .Throwing the axe in his hand away; he rushed down the slope, with his son at close heels. He threw his head back and howled, alerting the pack. Every single adult male Lycan in the pack assembled and quickly listened to the tensed Alpha. He told half of them to protect the hamlet at any cost and the rest of his Betas to follow him. Adrenaline and Testosterone were rushing through his arteries as he morphed into a steel grey wolf and bounded off into the foliage followed but his faithful pack.

But a few paces into the hunt, they heard a sinister laughter and the next moment were surrounded by a thick black curtain of smoke. Blinded and robbed of taste, sound and touch by this, they couldn't even move due to paralysis by the venomous smoke, he could only hope that they escape alive and unharmed. He heard a voice before going into a deep slumber," Alec, stop. We have more URGENT business to attend!"

Meanwhile, Shiro and his mother came face to face with the creature that had used Slash. It was a Mega Houndoom, with a huge red scar across his right eye. His eyes looked like red jewels from the pit of hell itself, both were focused on the three unfortunate creatures. The Cherrim had fainted from shock and was lying at the foot of the tree stump. Growling and snarling, He advanced slowly on the two of them.

Shiro was petrified seeing such a big creature and he clutched his mother as tightly as he could. His mother was ready for a fight as her eyes blazed with ferocity, maternal instincts kicked in. She morphed into a snow white wolf, she flashed her long ivory canines and bristled her fur, snarling and scowling at her adversary to intimidate him. The Houndoom looked slightly cowed as he calculated the statistics and situations. The battle would inevitably end in bloodshed or sometimes even, Death. He knew that when it comes to protecting their young, she-wolves were real monsters. But he was bred to battle, like a gladiator, and would mercilessly slaughter anything that provokes him, may it be male or female, old or young. The Houndoom snarled back, accepting her challenge for a face-off. Both circled each other menacingly.

She called out to her baby, "Run sweetheart, get out of here!"

But the Houndoom was clever, and taking advantage of her distraction; he whacked her with a very heavy paw, which sent her rolling into the stream. He then didn't hesitate; it's now just him and the cub. As he slowly walked towards the baby, a chill of innocent terror travelled up Shiro's spine. He understood that his mother wasn't there anymore to protect him; she lay on the stream bed as if dead, and as vulnerable as he was, he wouldn't stand a chance against the huge beast.

Suddenly the Houndoom was hit by a wall of water. It came crashing down on the creature, which gasped and spluttered for breath and lay stuck in the muddy pool it made. It was his mother, not a single scratch on her. The water had healed her - a Simple advantage of having a water goddess for a mother!

Before the Houndoom could recover, His Mother morphed back, quickly grabbed Shiro and ran to the riverbanks where grass grew as high as a human. They stopped in the middle of the bank, Shiro saw his mother's eyes burning with fear and anguish, she said, "Baby, run through the grass and keep running till you see a big pine tree, like the ones we have in the woods, but just bigger and greener and with a huge dragon sleeping.."

She looked around alarmingly to check whether anyone was watching, she then heard footsteps, "Then, you'll see a large house with lots and lots of strawberry vines. Just go in and shout for help, when they come, show this to them. They'll take good care of you till Father or Haru comes, Mother will be right back, Do not lose this no matter what , Now go, my little angel, GO!"

She then thrust breathtakingly beautifully engraved steel lighter, bejewelled with sapphires and pearls, into his small hands. The lighter had shining and alluring images of the ocean, and on the front was an image of a hero riding a Pegasus and slaying a sea monster with a sword, the hero Perseus slaying the Kraken...

...Shiro stared at the lighter and then his eyes met his mother's; they were liquid and shining blue. Pearly tear drops streamed down her cheeks, leaving sad marks on her beautiful face. Shiro had never seen his mother so sad, but his mother just kissed his forehead and gently nudged him towards the grass...

He ran a few steps forward and looked back, his mother was gone...

-END OF PHASE 3-


End file.
